


As aparências enganam

by candystorx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Chanyeol, byun veterinário, salvem as tartarugas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candystorx/pseuds/candystorx
Summary: A personalidade de Chanyeol era muito diferente de sua aparência. E apenas Baekhyun sabia disso.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	As aparências enganam

**Author's Note:**

> Quero dedicar essa história ao Leo, que pediu para que eu escrevesse algo inspirado em uma de suas artes (que aliás, são lindas, vão ver!). Fazia muito tempo desde que eu escrevi alguma coisa e realmente completei, então queria deixar o meu muito obrigada aqui. De verdade.
> 
> E a todos que lerem, obrigada por terem dado uma chance. Tenham uma ótima leitura.

Chanyeol andava com um semblante despreocupado apesar de já ser madrugada e não ter uma alma viva naquelas ruas mal iluminadas. Carregava uma mochila nas costas e fones no ouvido, cujo volume estava tão baixo que quase podia escutar o som dos próprios passos. Por mais que estivesse acostumado a sua rotina, mantinha-se alerta, nunca era demais ter cuidado.

Trabalhava como bartender no Leo’s, um restaurante famoso da região, e terminava o seu turno muito tarde pois os cozinheiros do local também paravam no bar depois do expediente para encerrar a noite com uma dose de álcool.

Apesar de ter um ponto de ônibus do outro lado da rua, preferia ir à pé para sua casa, dava menos voltas e ainda economizava um dinheirinho, que estava juntando para comprar sua tão sonhada moto. Enquanto não a tivesse, não ligava de andar por três quilômetros.

Um ponto importante a se dizer era que o visual de Chanyeol costumava intimidar qualquer um que passasse. Ele não sabia contar quantas vezes, ao longo da vida, já tinham mudado de calçada ou apertado o passo quando o viram — principalmente de madrugada. Era um homem alto, com tatuagens espalhadas pelo corpo, piercings em diferentes áreas do rosto e, para complementar, mantinha a cara fechada quase sempre.

Entretanto, sua personalidade era totalmente o oposto do que aparentava. Chanyeol ama tons pastéis, animais, coisas fofas, desenhos e Byun Baekhyun, seu namorado. Além disso, preocupava-se com todos ao seu redor e cuidava sempre de quem amava, principalmente os animais.

_Save the sea turtles!_ ¹, dizia a camisa de tom azul pastel que usava. Tinha ganhado de brinde ao comprar um canudo de aço inoxidável para contribuir na redução de lixo que parava nos oceanos — e recomendou todos ao seu redor a fazerem o mesmo. Sentia-se feliz quando era capaz de ajudar em alguma causa importante dessas.

A única coisa que o fazia ainda mais feliz era seu namorado, que devia estar dormindo uma hora dessas. Entretanto, isso não o impedia de apressar os passos, andando cada vez mais rápido para chegar em casa logo. Estava morrendo de saudade do seu amor, e ela só passaria quando o abraçasse bem apertado e dormissem agarradinhos até o dia seguinte.

Estava quase chegando ao seu destino quando foi tirado de seus devaneios por vozes masculinas, que eram altas, mas não o suficiente para conseguir compreender o que diziam. O tom era agressivo, Chanyeol poderia até mesmo arriscar a dizer sarcástico. E aquilo chamou sua atenção.

Ao tirar um de seus fones, a primeira coisa que ouviu foi um ganido. O coração de Chanyeol apertou-se na mesma hora e seu sangue ferveu. Ele costumava ser calmo e gostava de resolver a maioria das coisas na conversa, com tranquilidade; evitava confusões para não chamar ainda mais atenção para si. Mas casos como aquele o tiravam do sério.

“Por que não encaram alguém do seu tamanho?”, perguntou, caminhando em direção aos dois homens, que maltratavam um pobre vira-lata. Virou seu boné para trás e largou sua mochila no chão antes de partir para cima do homem que estava mais próximo de si, dando-lhe um soco na mandíbula.

Os dois não pareciam tão intimidados, pelo contrário, tinham até mesmo um sorrisinho no rosto, provavelmente por estarem em dupla e achar que teriam vantagem.

O mais baixo veio vingar seu amigo, acertando um soco no estômago de Chanyeol, que curvou-se instantaneamente pela dor. Entretanto, isso não o impediu de reagir, levantando sua cabeça rapidamente para pegar o outro de surpresa. Só soube o quão certeiro foi quando ouviu o grito de dor logo em seguida.

O homem segurava seu nariz num misto de pavor e raiva, parecia querer avançar em si novamente, mas a lágrima que caiu de seus olhos junto ao sangue que escorria entre seus dedos foi o suficiente para mostrar que doía tanto que não poderia fazer mais nada. Seu amigo então tomou a vez, uma vez que já estava recuperado do soco.

Ele foi para cima de Chanyeol com sede para vingar o nariz quebrado de seu amigo, empurrando-o na direção da parede e acertando um soco na sua bochecha esquerda. Chanyeol ficou desnorteado com a ação repentina, o que foi o suficiente para que recebesse o segundo soco, no mesmo lugar, logo em seguida. Sentiu o sangue se formar em sua boca na mesma hora.

Seu olhar cruzou com o do cão por alguns segundos, fazendo-o latir. Chanyeol considerou aquilo como uma espécie de incentivo, não poderia ser fraco naquela hora, apesar da dor alucinante que sentia. Desviou do terceiro soco, fazendo com que o outro acertasse a parede com força ao mesmo tempo que levantou seu joelho rapidamente, golpeando-o no meio das pernas.

O homem curvou-se de dor e segurava a mão com a outra, parecendo impossibilitado de mexê-la. Foi nessa hora que ouviu o amigo chamando-o pelo seu nome, dizendo para levantar e darem o fora dali. “É, deem o fora daqui, seus babacas”, Chanyeol retrucou com um pouco de dificuldade enquanto os observava tropeçar nas próprias pernas enquanto tentavam correr para longe.

Todo o seu corpo estava dolorido e o gosto de sangue não saía de sua boca, com certeza as consequências dessa briga não sumiriam tão cedo. Tirou o boné por alguns instantes para passar a mão pelo próprio cabelo, fechando os olhos por uns instantes antes de soltar um grito de frustração. Na mesma hora, o cãozinho latiu, o levando novamente para a realidade.

Virou rapidamente na sua direção, colocando o boné de volta, e sentiu vontade de chorar. Sua patinha dianteira estava levantada, provavelmente tinha sido fraturada. Fungou e engoliu o choro, não podia ser sensível agora, ele precisava da sua ajuda.

Tentou aproximar-se, mas o viu recuar com dificuldade, provavelmente com medo de ser machucado de novo. Aquilo cortou o coração de Chanyeol, que correu para alcançar sua mochila, procurando por algo que sempre deixava no compartimento da frente — um pequeno saco de papel com uma quantidade considerável de ração dentro.

Aproximou-se devagar e ajoelhou-se na sua frente, pegando um pouco da ração com a mão e estendendo na direção do cachorro. Esperou por algum tempo até que o mesmo se sentisse confortável para comer e sentiu um alívio quase instantâneo quando ele o fez — e ainda pediu por mais depois.

“Vou te tirar daqui, amiguinho”, sussurrou, guardando o saco de volta em sua mochila e passando-a pelos ombros. “Espero que não se importe de ir no colo”, continuou no mesmo tom, esticando os braços para pegar o cão com o máximo de cuidado possível, evitando encostar na patinha machucada.

O sentiu enrijecer em seu colo quando começou a andar. Ele estava claramente com medo. ‘Quem machuca um serzinho desses que só nos dá amor é um monstro’, pensou Chanyeol, apressando os passos para chegar em casa.

Agora, mais do que antes, precisava do seu namorado.

Teve que fazer um malabarismo para encontrar suas chaves no bolso da calça e abrir a porta sem precisar tirar o vira-lata de seu colo, mas conseguiu. O colocou com cuidado no sofá e fechou a porta de casa, pedindo para que aguardasse um pouco enquanto seguia diretamente para o quarto.

Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com seu namorado dormindo confortavelmente entre os lençóis quentinhos. Não queria acordá-lo dessa forma, mas não sabia o que fazer e ele era o único que poderia ajudá-lo.

“Baek, acorda”, disse baixinho, ajoelhado ao lado da cama. “Por favor, acorda, nós precisamos de você”.

“Chanyeol?”, o outro perguntou, levantando-se rapidamente pelo susto que tinha levado. “Meu amor, o que aconteceu?”, perguntou, levando suas mãos instintivamente para o rosto do namorado e passando o polegar por cima da bochecha, fazendo com que Chanyeol estremecesse com o toque repentino.

“Tem…”, Chanyeol começou, mas não conseguiu terminar. O namorado o fazia se sentir tão confortável que era impossível se segurar. Começou a chorar copiosamente na sua frente, abraçando sua cintura e apertando-a firmemente enquanto soluçava. Baekhyun não tinha mais o que fazer além de consolá-lo silenciosamente e esperar que o namorado se sentisse confortável para dizer.

“O cãozinho….”, Chanyeol continuou, soluçando no meio da frase. “A patinha tá machucada…”, mais um soluço.

“Onde você o viu?”, perguntou, secando suas lágrimas com cuidado para não encostar na sua bochecha. “Vou me arrumar e vamos direto até lá, tudo bem?”.

“Não....”, o impediu, segurando seu braço e olhando em seus olhos. “Ele está no nosso s-sofá”, gaguejou, comprimindo os lábios como se fosse uma criança confessando que fez algo errado.

“Ei, está tudo bem”, beijou a testa do namorado e levantou-se, estendendo a mão para que o namorado o acompanhasse até a sala. “Vem comigo”, o chamou.

Baekhyun o deixou sozinho na sala por alguns instantes para buscar o kit de primeiros socorros, mas logo voltou e ajoelhou-se na frente do vira-lata, que o encarava com cara de poucos amigos. Tentou ganhar a simpatia do animal já que não tinha uma focinheira disponível, aproveitando para analisar o machucado.

“Vou precisar da sua ajuda, amor”, o chamou, pegando a faixa de curativo de dentro da caixinha e dando instruções ao namorado de como deveria segurar as patinhas.

Enquanto seguia suas instruções, Chanyeol observava Baekhyun com admiração. Não era a primeira vez que o acordava de madrugada para pedir ajuda, e mesmo assim, nunca tinha ouvido uma reclamação sequer vinda do namorado, nem mesmo quando era no dia anterior ao seu plantão. Ele apenas o ajudava de bom grado e um sorriso no rosto. Aquilo esquentava o seu coração.

Fazia seis anos desde que se conheceram no Projeto Patinhas por causa de um trabalho voluntário. Chanyeol tinha encontrado uma caixinha de sapato com cinco gatinhos recém-nascidos na rua do restaurante e os levou pra casa, cuidando deles por não ter dinheiro suficiente para uma consulta. Foi quando descobriu por meio de um garçom do Leo’s que o Projeto Patinhas daria uma consulta de graça naquela mesma semana.

A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar no local foi ir diretamente aos veterinários que se voluntariaram e pedir por ajuda. Baekhyun foi o primeiro a se manifestar ao ouvir as súplicas do outro, pedindo para que colocasse os gatinhos na maca. Chanyeol estava nervoso, tinha encontrado os bichinhos no frio e não sabia se podia ter dado alguma complicação por terem sido separados da mãe tão novos.

Quando Baekhyun virou-se com um dos gatinhos no colo e um semblante sério, Chanyeol prendeu sua respiração. O veterinário lhe disse que este estava mais frágil do que os irmãos e precisaria de cuidados específicos que o abrigo não daria por ter muitos animais. ‘É melhor levá-lo pra casa para que ele se recupere rápido’, foi o que ele disse.

Obviamente, Chanyeol concordou na mesma hora, escutando atentamente todas as recomendações sem notar os olhares do outro para si. Trocaram seus respectivos números a pedido do Byun, que recomendou que entrasse em contato caso notasse alguma mudança no comportamento do bichano.

Naquele dia, Baekhyun teve a certeza de que havia encontrado o amor da sua vida.

Depois de cinco meses e seis encontros com o veterinário Byun, Chanyeol notou que o problema do bichano era apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada para manter contato.

Veja bem, o veterinário jamais usaria um animal indefeso para flertar, mas precisava vê-lo de novo. Estava desesperado com a possibilidade dele sair do seu campo de visão e nunca mais encontrá-lo. E não era como se fosse ruim pedir indiretamente para que o gato fosse adotado.

Spy era um gato perfeitamente saudável e muito bem cuidado. Cresceu rodeado de mimos dados tanto pelo dono quanto pelo veterinário. E até os dias de hoje não tinha apresentado sequer um sintoma que pudesse deixá-los preocupados para a felicidade de ambos.

O namoro não demorou muito para acontecer depois que encontraram vários interesses em comum, como os dois serem vegetarianos e serem secretamente fãs de filmes de comédia romântica dos anos 80.

Começaram a morar juntos fazia apenas dois anos, mas tinha sido a melhor decisão que tomaram em tempos. Eles sentiam que se completavam de alguma forma. Os dias de folga eram sempre os mais divertidos já que podiam passar o dia inteiro dando risadas juntos e dançando pela casa ao som de qualquer música que tocava no rádio — até mesmo as que não conheciam.

Com o tempo, Baekhyun descobri que não era muito difícil deixar o namorado vermelho, o que resultou em muitas brincadeiras propositais para deixá-lo daquela forma. Amava a forma que Chanyeol dizia ‘para, Byun’ formando um biquinho fofo nos lábios.

Conhecer Chanyeol como ninguém havia o conhecido era um privilégio para Baekhyun. Se tivesse o conhecido em qualquer outra situação, não saberia dizer que aquele cara mal encarado era na verdade a pessoa mais carinhosa e chorona que conheceu em toda a sua vida.

Se as pessoas prestassem mais atenção (mas atenção de verdade!), notariam como os olhos de Chanyeol sempre evitavam fazer contato visual com qualquer um, como sempre parava para acariciar os gatinhos que visse pelo caminho e como suas tatuagens eram lindas flores — camélias, suas favoritas. Ele não era nada amedrontador como aparentava para os outros.

Baekhyun amava o namorado daquele jeitinho, e em momento algum se arrependeu de tê-lo conhecido. Chegar em casa e poder beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, sentir seu cheiro era o que fazia seu dia valer a pena. Chanyeol era o motivo de todas os seus sorrisos e não o trocaria por nada neste mundo.

“Amor?”, Baekhyun o chamou pela segunda vez, dando um sorrisinho. Ele sempre se distraia facilmente. “Você por ficar com ele um instantinho?”, e o namorado assentiu.

Baekhyun levantou-se e voltou ao quarto, trocando de roupa rapidamente. Antes de sair o quarto, fez um carinho na cabeça de Spy, que lambia-se despreocupadamente na sua caminha. Estava acostumado com a correria de seus donos.

Procurou as chaves do carro e encontrou-a em cima da estante, pegando-a com pressa. “Estou pronto, consegue pegá-lo sozinho?”, perguntou, abrindo a porta de casa para que pudessem sair. Colocaram o animal imobilizado no banco de trás e Chanyeol sentou-se ao seu lado só para garantir.

“Já liguei pro Jongin, ele está no plantão hoje e vai poder atender o cãozinho”, disse, dirigindo devagar e tomando cuidado para não mexer muito com o carro. “Ele vai fazer o raio-x e checar se realmente fraturou, não se preocupa, amor, vamos cuidar bem dele”, olhou pelo retrovisor e deu um sorrisinho amoroso em sua direção.

“Eu sei, confio em você”, o correspondeu, dando um sorrisinho tímido.

“É claro que confia, você me deu seu número quando nos conhecemos só porque eu disse que precisava”, brincou. Era inevitável, toda vez que Baekhyun olhava para Spy lembrava-se de como os dois tinham se conhecido.

“Não ia me negar a cuidar de um gatinho que precisava de ajuda…”, tentou se defender, fazendo um bico e olhando para o chão.

“Eu sei, bobo”, respondeu. “E não pense que vai escapar de me contar o que aconteceu com o seu rosto, mocinho. Enquanto o Jongin der uma olhada na patinha dele, vou cuidar de você”, Chanyeol assentiu.

Fazia seis anos e ainda compartilhavam aquela cumplicidade e paixão que tinham no início do relacionamento. Estavam tão em sintonia que poderiam até dizer que eram almas gêmeas, se acreditassem nisso. Mas apesar de parecer algo místico, era apenas a forma como os dois cuidavam de seu relacionamento — que era algo muito precioso para eles.

Era em noites como aquela, onde trocavam sorrisos mesmo em meio as dificuldades, que ambos concluíam silenciosamente que não precisariam de mais nada contanto que tivessem um ao outro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ salvem as tartarugas.


End file.
